


go with you

by lunamars (lunnamars)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, IchiRuki Month, Pining, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars
Summary: It’s impossible for her to not know that he’d follow her anywhere. Heaven, Hell, to save a kitten or an old lady- to the end of the world.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	go with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm participating of IchiRuki month (I'm so excited!) and this one is for the prompt **star in your eyes**. :)

The day he had made his decision of leaving his mundane life behind and following her wasn’t an out-of-the-ordinary day. He had woken up early, had his breakfast, kissed his sisters’ goodbye, kicked his father for being too nosy, who kept asking  _ “When will Rukia-chan be back? When are you going to finally move your lazy ass and propose to her?”  _ and left for another day full of classes. 

Ichigo was moving classrooms to one of his least favorite classes when he spotted a dark hair and bright purple eyes staring at him from the building rooftop that day. Dressed in her usual attire, and with a small smile in her face, Ichigo decided that she was as beautiful as the sunset shining behind her.  _ Either way, what a freaking bossy midget. _

He didn’t expect to see the shinigami, but she appeared out of nowhere as usual. Uninvited and like a storm in his life, without asking for permission, making a home inside of him like she was part of his system and making him function.

It had been a while since he hadn’t seen her, so the boring class should wait. 

She had welcomed him in his brutish way, but the smirk was made of mockery. She had told him she was around, doing some small missions. He berated her, bonking her head for not warning him and letting him tag along. She sneered saying that the savior of the world shouldn’t waste his precious and boring, he heard her mumble, time helping in commoner tasks. 

He scoffed and poked her forehead, of course. She was a goddamn Lieutenant, a damn good one; it was obvious the tasks weren't simple.

It’s impossible for her to not know that he’d follow her anywhere. Heaven, Hell, to save a kitten or an old lady- to the end of the world. 

And that thought had stuck with him, drumming in his head, all the while the two of them coming back to his house, Rukia telling the stupidities Renji still did as Byakuya’s tenant, him absorbing all of the eagerness and the longing between them. 

She had spent the whole weekend with his family and he had kicked his father once or twice every time the old man asked, in front of her mind you,  _ “Rukia-chan, can you please take this humble, but stupid, boy of mine?"  _ or _ "He should be living with you and although I, as his beloved father, will miss him dearly, I know he’ll be in good hands” _ . Ichigo was pretty sure he had deserved the kicks.

Rukia only laughed it off, her hand covering her mouth while giving her characteristic fake laugh but he had been able to see her rose-tinted cheeks. 

They had left them to their own gossips and musings and Rukia, always inventing things and new ways to fill his life with her antics, brought two lawn chairs from downstairs and put them in the middle of his room. He had just looked at her and she had shrugged, telling him it was the only way to imitate a balcony and to watch the stars.

And he had watched the stars. Bright and sparkly dots reflecting in her owlish purple eyes, shining with her expression while he told her all the things that have been happening in his own ordinary life. Everything was impressive to her, from the new places he had visited to the new English books he discovered. 

Ichigo had truly wanted to kiss her right then and there. 

And now, watching the dark sky with the same stars painting it, he decided to tell her.

"Rukia."

Her innocent face suddenly turned serious, sensing the changing in his tone probably the reason, "What?"

“I want to go with you.”

“I’m— I’m sorry, what?” Now she was grimacing, making a face that told him she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

And he knew the disbelief came with the worry that she would be taking so much from him in case she says yes. Deep down, Rukia still blamed herself for changing his world, sometimes she couldn't see how much that only did  _ good _ to him. Even with all the hardships, that small woman changed his life for the better. And in all honesty, he still had no idea how to repay her, rescuing her from execution was not enough.

“Are you deaf, midget? I want to go to Soul Society with you,” he snorted and crossed his arms because of course she wouldn't accept easily.

“I-Ichigo…” And her eyes were still shining, but not with tears, that woman was made of stone, never letting anything truly break her.

He was anxious. He had been mulling over for days on end before sleep or even when waking up. She has never left his mind from the day they met each other. In fact, he had given up on fighting it a long time ago. But what he was telling her has been nagging his mind; he was not asking for the record.

But she recovered from her surprise, frowning and scolding him, as usual, “Ichigo. Have you been studying so much that your brain fried, you moron? What— What the hell are you talking about?”

"I wanna be with you."

There. He said it.

Her eyes widened and her mouth parted. Then the stars were gone, replaced by anguish. He knew what she was about to say, and he decided not this time. This time he wouldn't listen to her.

"I don't wanna hear it. I'm going."

"And leave everything behind, Ichigo?" There was pain in her voice. So much pain.

_ Always worrying about me. Always having my back. _

But he shot her his usual smirk, placing a hand on her head, trying to ease her misery, "Let's be real, Rukia. My place  _ is _ by your side. And in every other life, it probably was too."

"Aren't you being a little conceited, Kurosaki?" 

But her punch did nothing to stop his smug grin to widen, "I mean, you need to have a caregiver since you're basically an old lady." She punched him and he's always been impressed how much it hurts. Every single time.  _ Damned violent woman.  _ But he caught her arm, pulling her to him, leaning in and kissing her. He could have saved that for later, but he couldn't help himself.

Her lips were soft, such a stark contrast with her not-so-soft personality. She gasped but didn't fight him, her hands resting flat opened in his chest. His own went to cup the back of her neck, holding her in place, tasting the strawberry juice she had at dinner. Tongue met tongue and everything seemed to get out of control when she scratched his chest, making him groan.

He broke the kiss because that was not the point of the night. He mumbled against her lips, "So. Yes or no?"

"I was under the impression you weren't asking?" she answered, not opening her eyes.

And she didn't let him respond, leaving her lawn chair and straddling him. She dived in again, kissing him with more urgency than he expected. There was her answer, in every nip of his bottom lip and pull of his hair.

_ "Yes." _

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [Inurshuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh) for lending me her awesome grammar skills and betaing this fic. Love you!
> 
> And I hope you all liked it! :)


End file.
